


Sweet Beginnings

by jenniferwalters



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, fuck this shit i hate it so much, theres no real timeline even though i totally wrote a time period in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferwalters/pseuds/jenniferwalters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joel was seeing someone after his wife left/disappeared/whatever happened. Joel/OC<br/>Takes place 4 or so years before the cordyceps virus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

– [ **o n e** ] –

“You ever been to one of these?” Ellie spoke up when the trio headed towards the FERDA tents.

“What? A university?” Joel brought Callus into a trot as they passed a barricaded building; the wind careful as it tousled a few orange and yellow leaves.

“Yeah.”

“No. Not as a student, at least.” Callus was stopped, and Joel hopped off the scavenge the tents.

“Why not?”

“Uhh, I had Sarah when I was pretty young.” Timid about the direction of the conversation, he attempted to walk far enough to disband it. But, Ellie being Ellie, she continued speaking.

“Oh…you were married?”

“For a while.”

“What happened?”

“Ok.”

“Too much?”

“Too much.” Joel cleared his throat, making his way back to Callus and Ellie.

–

“Joel! Joel!” There was banging at the back door. God, what time was it? Glancing at his watch while rubbing his sore eyes, he sighed. 21:13. He had only returned home from work three minutes before, and now he was being woken up? Probably Jimmy, or some other neighbour who had a bone to pick with him. Pushing himself up off the couch, he grunted. He dragged his (muddy) boots along the floor, cursing himself as he made it to the glass door, that was still being hit.

“Peggy?” The black haired beauty pushed past him in a rush – wait, where’s her red hair?

“Joel, you’ll never guess what happened!”

“Ssh, ssh. Sarah’s sleeping – what’s wrong?” Joel crossed the room to turn the lights on, blinking sharply as the bulb flickered to its intensity.

“Nothing – nothing’s wrong, Joel. Everything’s fantastic.” She fell heavily onto the couch, the paper in her hand crinkling slightly. She carefully corrected it, admiring it like a slab of gold.

“Peggy, tell me what’s going on, then!” He sat on the other end of the couch, facing her profile. She let her head loll to her right shoulder, smiling her gapped-tooth smile.

“I got into Houston.” Did the world stop spinning? Or was he hearing things?

“Hou…Houston? As in, Houston University, in Houston?”

“Now you’ve said it so much, it doesn’t sound real.” She chuckled, looking back at the paper. Joel quickly took it from her hands, glaring at the Houston University logo.

 

_Dear Margaret Wright,_

_Congratulations on your admission to University of Houston!  
It is our pleasure to accompany you on your journey to success. For over 80 years, UT has been a building block in young lives. We, as a school, are looking forward to you joining our student body in the Fall of 2009._

_You have been awarded a scholarship into one of the brightest universities in the state, and you will certainly be a determined addition to the student body. We imagine you have multiple questions, most that should be answered in the information provided. To confirm your admission to the University of Houston, please return an enclosed reply by May 1. Any unanswered questions, we would be glad to answer at our Admitted Students day on April 4 th._

_Best wishes, and we look forward to seeing you, Margaret!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mohit T. Johar_

“I thought you were going to Texas University,” He spoke lowly. Peggy sat up properly.

“I was – but I received this in the mail today. Joel, I had to keep my options open –” Joel’s thick sigh caught her off guard. “Joel – I want you to be proud of me.” He moved closer, putting his arm around her shoulders. They were cold from the breeze outside, and Joel jumped slightly at the sudden contact.

“I am proud. I’m proud of you.”

 

* * *

 

**A/N I have no idea how acceptance letters work (even though I searched for them) so sorry if it’s muddled and dumb. Peggy is doing Behavioural Sciences! (neuroscience specifically) SHES LIKE 20 HERE OK JUST 2 CLARIFY??**

 

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello peggy welcome to joels murderhouse

– [ t w o ] –

Joel and Sarah had visited Peggy’s parent’s home, where she was packing for her university. Mrs Wright served coffee and cake while awaiting her daughter to come downstairs.

“Houston,” The name made Joel wince. Mrs Wright sighed, sitting across from the man who was closer to her age than her daughters. But she was none the wiser. “I can’t believe my baby’s going to one of the best schools there is.” Joel’s brow furrowed – it wasn’t that great. The red and white mocked him. Pfft.

“Joel,” Peggy’s husky voice rung in his ears, and his head snapped up…too quickly. She furrowed her brow as he stood, the wooden chair scraping on the wooden floor. Sarah covered her ears, a slice of cake threatening her hair. Joel hugged Peggy. Alarmed, she hesitated to return the gesture. Her eyes darted to her mother, who still hadn’t figured it out, smiled at the two.

“Don’t go.” He whispered, kissing her neck. Peggy had wrapped her arms around him now, feeling his beard tickle her skin.

“I’m not dying, Joel. You’ll see me.” For some reason, that was hard for her to believe. It felt like they had just met, all over again.

–

“Dead Eye for Joel?” He jumped at the sound of his name. He pushed himself off the wall, walking over to the barista that held his coffee. “Here you go.” She smiled, revealing a gap in her two front teeth.

“Thank you, ma’am.” She blushed slightly, waving him away to serve the next customer. He couldn’t stop looking over his shoulder – red hair, and the darkest eyes he had ever seen. She was intoxicating. “Oof!” He had walked into a wall, received a few laughs from customers and left the coffee shop in embarrassment.

 

“Back again?” She was serving again. She looked so young – 16 at most. Joel couldn’t be looking at her like that.

“Uh, yeah. Dead Eye, thanks.” He cleared his throat as she played with the checkout screen, the price coming up on the indicator soon after. God, the coffee was expensive – but it was good. He fished his wallet form his back pocket, struggling to take the money out. The girl laughed a little – a raspy laugh. “Sorry.” He handed her the ten, and she took it between two dainty fingers.

“Not a problem, Joel.” She handed him his change then went to the coffee machine to begin making his morning coffee. He had barely registered that she had remembered his name – she was a recent worker! As he mulled over the fact she knew his name and he didn’t know hers, she called his name.

Same routine. Get up, take Sarah to school, go to the coffee house near work for a Dead Eye. Say hi to the redhead – who never wore a nametag. The coffee shop was empty, uncommon for a Thursday morning.

“Welcome back, Joel.” She stood behind the counter, smiling at him. He grinned, scratching his beard. “Same as usual?”

“Nah, I think I’ll get something different. What do you like?” She gave a half smile, looking right at him. God, those eyes were somethin’ else.

The name ‘Dirty Chai Latte’ popped up on the indicator, and he chuckled. “Alright, then.” Then, the name ‘Dead Eye’ appeared. He furrowed his brow and glanced up at her. No expression, just her hand out for the money. Joel hesitantly paid, and she handed him the change before going to make the two coffees. A darker skinned girl took the register as a customer walked in, making Joel nervous. He didn’t know why, though.

“Dead Eye for Joel, Chai Latte for Peggy.” Two mugs of coffee sat on the table in front of him, along with a red apron-ed redhead. Her hair was impeccably curly, making a show with the removal of her usual hat.

“I wasn’t aware that I was going on a date this morning.” Joel sipped his coffee, the corner of his lip twitching up. He moaned at the taste – this coffee was some gourmet shit. The girl only smiled with a tilt of her head, balancing her mug between her fingers. “So, Peggy, is it?” She nodded while swallowing, placing her mug down almost too hard. “You didn’t make it easy for me, Peggy.”

“I assumed you would’ve asked, given how you look.” Joel choked on his coffee, spitting a little bit out onto his lips.

“What? No,” In an attempt to act nonchalant once more, he sipped his coffee hesitantly. Only a drop came in between his teeth. Peggy laughed her guttural laugh, the one that accompanied her raspy voice.

“The others have noticed – and I’ve gotta say, I’m flattered.” Joel’s cheeks turned pink, making Peggy smile again. How she said flattered made Joel sigh in pleasure. Her voice was so pretty – pretty voice to match a pretty face.

“Well, I better commit. Where’re you from, Peggy?” He leaned on the table, attempting to hold eye contact. It was a challenge for him.

“North Carolina. I assume you’re born and bred in Texas.” Joel nodded in pride. He loved his state. Another question was on his tongue, but he wasn’t sure if he should ask it.

“How old are you, Peggy?” She laughed again. What was so humorous about him? He frowned, and her laugh dissipated, leaving a big smile on her face.

“I get it all the time – don’t worry, I’m not a child. I graduated a few months ago.” Eighteen. Still much too young. At least it was better than sixteen. Joel’s eyes moved from Peggy’s to the clock on the wall. 8:56.

8:56!

“Jesus, Peg, I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go.” His thighs hit the table, causing his empty mug to tip over as he made a dash to the door. “I’ll see you later!” Peggy, with her drink in her hand, had watched the escapade, her brow furrowed.

“Right. See ya, Joel.” She muttered, pulling her lips to the side.

“Peggy! Get back in here!”

 

* * *

 

**A/N guttural sounds so unpleasant…but I assure you, Peggy’s voice is far from uncomforting. thats not a word. i dont give a fuck**

 

 


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unneccessary shit. i just wanted five chapters

– [ **t h r e e** ] –

Peggy sat in the passenger seat, elbow on the window sill, her other arm in her lap, hand placed between her legs. Her fist was pressed lightly to her mouth as her eyes followed the road. Sarah’s snores in the backseat were barely audible over the light hum of Hank Williams. Joel muttered the lyrics, a pleasant sound to Peggy.

“Baby,” Joel spoke, making Peggy turn her head. She waited for him to speak, but he barely moved a muscle. As she turned back, Joel carefully took her hand from her legs, holding it in his own. “I’m gonna miss you.” Peggy smiled at his profile. His black beard had received its first few grey hairs, signalling the end. No, just age. Peggy was timid at first when she met Joel. They had flirted back and forth constantly, but she never knew anything would’ve come out of it. She thought for a moment – was she actually with Joel? Or was she just something to take his mind off his former wife? Peggy didn’t dwell on it further, what with his humming slicing through her thoughts.

Houston was lovely in the beginning of fall. Peggy’s classes weren’t starting for another week, giving her time to settle in her small town, just a few minutes walking from school. Joel helped unpack the car while the girls made Peggy’s new bed, Sarah taking home as soon as the sheet was on. Peggy, laughing, put the comforter over the child, leaving her to lay there. Sarah’s silvery giggles were resonating throughout the room, making Peggy miss it already.

“Ugh, that’s the last of ‘em.” Joel grunted, putting the bag on the end of the bed.

“No, don’t put it –” Peggy began to exclaim, but Sarah popping her head out of the covers did enough.

“Whoa, nelly.” The family laughed, leaving Peggy only with a smile.

“Hey, Sarah, wanna go for a walk?” She asked abruptly. The child smiled, scurrying out of bed and out the door. “You can come too.” Joel smiled, following Peggy out of the room.

Sarah walked a bit in front of the pair, patting dogs that passed them on their walk in the nearby park. Night was inching closer as the sky turned from periwinkle blue to yellow to bright pink, with grey clouds splattered on the horizon.

“Houston sure is nice.” Joel muttered, gazing up at the sky. Peggy glanced around the park. Barely anyone around. College had begun, but no one was out. Just a few people returning from work, or walking their dogs. She sighed, moving her black hair out of her face. “Why’d ya go black, again?” Joel asked, holding a strand between his fore and middle fingers.

“Felt like something new. I kinda regret it now.” She moved some of her hair to the side, and Joel took that hand in his own.

“It’s nice either way.” Sarah approached them, a determined look on her face. The couple stopped while Sarah surveyed them. She looked at their hands, intertwined, but refused to acknowledge it. “What’s wrong, baby girl?”

“There’s a breakfast house,” She pointed behind her, not stopping for a breath. “And I would like some breakfast for dinner.” Joel laughed, putting his hand on her head and leading the two to the breakfast house, complying with his special little girl.

Sarah ordered waffles with sugar, Peggy ordered chocolate chip pancakes with ice cream and Joel ordered eggs and bacon with sausages. Sarah had sat beside Peggy, the reality finally sinking in that she wouldn’t see her for a while. Joel was sprawled out on the opposite booth seat, arms rested on top. Their food arrived and Sarah stuffed her face, making the other two laugh. Oh, how Peggy would miss such a duo.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> then whata wrong with my penis

– [ **f o u r** ] –

Joel crept through the halls of the University. The place was trashed. How could someone do this, and for what purpose? He sighed as he opened a door as quietly as he could. Aah, he could remember visiting college. How badly he wanted to go, though.

–

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m looking for a, uh, Margaret Wright, is she in this building?”

“Possibly. Are you looking for her for any particular reason?” Joel tapped his visitor’s badge, and the man who Joel had bumped into stepped out of the way. “She’s on the third floor.”

“I know.” And he made his way up the steps.

Classes were over for the day, and Joel wanted to surprise Peggy. Maybe take her out to dinner – they never really had a proper date. A few girls passed him in what he could _clearly_ tell were partying clothes; and they gave him a wink before continuing on their way. Joel smirked, thinking to himself, _yeah, I still got it_.

Joel muttered Peggy’s room number before finally finding the door. He knocked twice, looking at the ground as he waited for the door to open.

“Can I – oh, hello.” Joel glanced up, expecting to see Peggy. But instead, he saw a dark skinned girl with a mascara brush in her hand. Joel smiled, peeking over her head to spot Peggy. The girl closed the door a little more, a scowl on her face. “My girl’s got a long list of lovers, you could be _anyone_.” Joel frowned. Surely not Peggy?

“Who’s at the door?” A familiar voice echoed through the room.

“Peggy? It’s me,”

“Me? I don’t know anyone named me.” Joel could hear the smile in her voice. The black girl held up the mascara brush and shut the door. Joel was about to open and follow, but a click stopped him. Locked out. Wouldn’t have been the first time.

“Why do you know a handsome bearded man?” Joel smirked again.

“I told you about him!”

“Ohh, the kinda boyfriend, kinda not?” His smile disappeared.

“Honestly, are you trying to get me yelled at? I’m joking, Joel!” Peggy yelled the last part. There was some more whispering, and then the black girl opened the door.

“Margaret will be out in a moment.” And the door was shut in his face again. A few minutes passed, and Joel contemplated leaving. The black girl opened the door, squeezed between Joel and the door, shutting it as she left.

“Peggy? Can I come in yet?” Silence. Then rattling, then a black-eyed beauty by the door.

“Oh, Joel! Didn’t know it was you. Come on in.” Joel stepped in and Peggy locked the door. “It’s precaution.” She responded to his unvoiced question. “What brings you to this neck of the woods?” She asked as he sat on her bed. The room was more homely than it was a few months back.

“Thought I’d come see ya,” His eyes canvassed her body in that tiny black dress that Joel swore he could see through. “You’re not busy, are ya?”

“Oh, I was only going to go to a party. Nothing special.” Peggy slowly walked across the room, passing by Joel’s legs ever so closely. She gazed out the window, watching _hordes_ of people make their way towards one of the frat houses. She folded her arms and looked over her shoulder at Joel. “Where’s Sarah?”

“Back home with my brother.” The two were silent for a few minutes, Joel looking at Peggy, Peggy looking out the window. “I missed you.”

“When did you stop?” She smiled, turning to face him. He raised his eyebrows, looked her up and down then stood.

“When do you have to be at that party?” Joel asked, voice low. He placed his hand on her jaw, stroking her soft, powdered cheek with his thumb.

“I don’t have to be anywhere.” She took a step forward and he followed suit, sitting back on the bed, looking up at her. Peggy stood between his legs, her thigh lightly grazing his.

“You’re such a damn tease,” He took hold and kissed her rough, just how she liked it. He moaned in his throat, making Peggy laugh a little. His hands moved from her waist to her hips, then down to her ass, which he grabbed a handful of. She gasped in his mouth, her lips in an ‘o’ shape. He chuckled, pulling her as close as he could, kissing down her neck to avoid pulling a muscle.

Peggy moved closer, making a move to straddle his lap. He invited the notion, kissing her bare shoulder.

“Hey, eyes up here buddy.” She pushed his jaw slightly off her skin, kissing his mouth carefully. Joel gripped the top of her dress, pulling it slightly. Peggy began, little by little, gyrating her hips against Joel’s, feeling him lift. She laughed against his lips; her hands cradling his face. Joel’s tongue licked at her lips, and she opened her mouth, allowing their night to progress. She bit his bottom lip, pulling it slightly – that made him moan.

Joel attempted to find a zip or a set of buttons to get that wretched dress off her. He even pulled his lips off her to look.

“Joel, Joel!” She caught his attention and he looked up at her, mouth open slightly. “It’s a slip off.” She made an action, representing her pulling off an item of clothing. “Do you want me to take it off?” He shook his head, bunching the hem in his hands and slipping the dress over her head. Her messy curls bounced around her – mostly – naked body, and he admired her. Tiny freckles on her stomach, a mole on her left breast. He cupped both breasts, moving them around in his hands. Once again, Peggy laughed, her hands wresting on his forearms.

“It’s like you’ve never seen any.”

“None as great as these.”

“Right. It’s my turn.” She began unbuttoning his flannel shirt – her favourite one. She dropped it on the floor and made a move for his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping until her hands reached her own skin. They’ll get around to it. Joel wrapped his arms around her, moving to place her on her back on the bed. He leaned over her, his arms keeping him up. Peggy pulled him down and they kissed once more, one of his hands stroking her thigh.

A loud yelp of arousal hit the walls, most likely echoing throughout the floor. “Sounds like they’ve got the right idea.” He took his pants off, as if the scream was a cue for him to get down to business. Joel resumed their kissing, his hands teasing their way up and down her legs. His lips left hers and she involuntarily whimpered, something that made Joel smirk. She scowled in response and he began kissing down her stomach, to the band of her underwear. He chuckled, and she propped herself up on her elbows.

“What?” He shook his head as he began to slowly pull down her underwear, and she held in a gasp. Joel began kissing and licking her in her vulnerability, but she sure as hell didn’t want him to stop.

Joel surfaced [that sounds so gross omg], crawling up to kiss Peggy again. As he did so, he carefully slid a finger into her, then another. She suppressed a small moan, and he kissed her throat. As a third finger entered, she could barely take it. She lifted her hips as Joel kept her still, moving his fingers inside her. She could feel it, it was surreal.

Finally, it was Peggy’s turn to pleasure him. She rolled them over so he was on bottom, her straddling his hips. She backed up, taking his underwear off simultaneously, her eyes on his the whole time. He turned red and looked away – her eyes always had a way of making him nervous. It was a natural gift. Her hands teased his cock, and he shivered at her touch. She bent down, closed her eyes, and kissed the tip. He gripped the sheets, and as she licked up his shaft he moaned. Tonight was going to be fun.

Joel had had enough of this ‘careful, cautious’ chicken shit. He wanted to fuck Peggy, and he was going to do it rough. He pinned her on the bed, his tip teasing her entrance. He gripped her face in one hand and kissed her, making her smile.

“This is what I’m talking about.” She managed to mutter against him; her fingers running through his beard. It tickled when he kissed her.

Joel looked down, adjusting himself, and put some of himself inside.

“Is that all you’ve go-ohh,” Her voice quavered as he shoved all of himself into her, teeth bared. He got on his knees, pulling her legs up and resting them in the crooks of his elbows for better movement. He began thrusting; slow, teasing, almost; at first. Then he picked up the pace, making her moan. That’s what he wanted to hear. He smiled as he watched her eyes close in lust, then felt himself climax. Uh oh. Uh oh. He pulled out and came all over her stomach, which made her yelp. Before she could say anything, he kissed her, stimulating her clit after dropping her leg. She was going to climax, even if he had to stay there all night.

She had tasted him after he made her come, sighing in content. He fell beside her, panting heavily. He kissed her, still breathless.

“You’re better than I thought, Joel.” He only laughed, closing his eyes as she cleaned herself with a dirty shirt from the edge of her bed.

 

* * *

 

A/N right. I admit it. I wanted them to bang. I’m not sorry

 

 


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [mortal kombat announcer voice] F I N I S H H I M

– [ **f i v e** ] –

Joel had cleared two rooms when he encountered his first infected. Clickers, of course. One, two, three. All down. He looked through drawers, under beds, in the bathrooms – anything could be of use. As he entered the second last room, he saw some polaroids on the wall. Ellie wasn’t in any trouble so he decided to have a look. A familiar face was plastered in his eyesight, and he swallowed thickly. Taking the photo off the wall, he looked at her. He sat on the raised bed and looked over his shoulder, seeing her in most photos on the wall above the headboard. She was hugging, kissing and laughing – everything they did. He could still remember the day.

–

Joel returned home from work, glancing at the mail in his hands as he walked to the front door.

“Dad!” Sarah greeted, opening the door for him.

“Hey, baby girl. How was school?” He asked, leading them both inside. He threw the mail on the kitchen table, heading to the kitchen.

“It was fine. Nothing really happened. Oh! We had a fire drill!”

“Oh, a fire drill, hey? Exciting.” Sarah nodded, sitting at the table. She pawed through the mail, opening the envelopes. “You hungry?” She made a sound of approval and Joel fished through the fridge, looking for something they both liked. “How’s burgers?” Sarah yelped in happiness, then ran out of the room in her excitement.

After dinner, the duo sat on the couch as usual.

“Hey, dad, this doesn’t look like normal mail.” Sarah handed her father the envelope she had spotted earlier in the day, before her father came home.

“Oh, okay.” As he took it from her hands, he saw the time. “Hey, go get ready for bed, and you can stay up for another hour.”

“Okey dokey!” She bounded upstairs, her footfalls dissipating. He opened the letter without looking at the front, taking out a letter. A letter? No one sends handwritten letters anymore.

 

_Joel,_

_It’s Peggy._

_God, this is gonna be hard to write. I would’ve said it over the phone, but that would’ve been too hard._

_I know you’re gonna be mad. I know you will, don’t say you didn’t. I’ve gotten another scholarship. At UEC. Yeah, Colorado. And I’m taking it. I know you don’t want me to, I want this to be easy for us as well but, I need an education. I want an education. And UEC’s Behavioural Neuroscience course is much, much better than Houston’s. I want the best I can get, and this is it._

_I’ll be back soon._

_Love, Peggy._

 

Houston was bad enough, but now she’s out further? Joel crumpled the paper up in a ball and threw it at the TV, not paying attention to where it landed.

–

God, how he missed Peggy. She was so good to him. And to Sarah. He wondered if she held out as long as he had. Joel exhaled heavily, standing up, pocketing the picture. He left the room, heading down the hall to find an exit. In a fit of rage, he threw a plastic bottle at the wall.

Click, click.

 

* * *

 

**A/N I always think of the best shit then I don’t write them down so I forget which is why her letter is so shitty. i thought this was longer**

**Anyway that’s the end bye**


End file.
